


More Than Words

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben Solo knew from a young age that he would marry you. You were best friends, the girl with which he shared everything with. Every hurt, every triumph, every fear.He knew it, he could feel it. He could feel your connection through the force, you were soul bound. He vowed that you be his wife. His.But Ben Solo was dead. He was replaced by Kylo Ren, the powerful user of the dark side of the force, and now Supreme Leader of the First Order.Kylo Ren never forgot about you. He never forgot your connection. He never forgot his vow that you would be his.And now that he is Supreme Leader, now that he has the power...he's coming for you.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Summary kind of sucks, but give it a chance?

' _You are strong. Don't believe what they say. I know you have it in you_.' Your voice echoed in his head even now. Encouraging him when others called him weak. 

You were his friend, the only person in the world he could turn to. You held him when he cried, you talked him through his boughts of anger. You believed in him.

He told you everything, every fear and hope, his dreams, his follies. You were his family. You would be his family. 

' _Promise you'll come back for me one day. Promise me one day you'll come back and we'll leave. We'll leave and be happy and be together._ ' 

He never forgot his promise, his vow. He never forgot the connection you had with each other. He knew, even from a young age that he would marry you. 

He knew you would be his wife, you would be by his side. You would be his. 

And now that time has passed, now that he has become Supreme Leader, he is going to make good on his vow. 

He is going to take what it is his.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ben Solo was going to miss this. He was going to miss laying in the grass, watching the sky and doing nothing. He was going to miss having you by his side._

  
_“Where will you go?” You didn't look at him, rather you kept your eyes locked on the clear sky._

  
_“I don't know.” Ben reached for your hand, squeezing it._

  
_“Are you scared?” He looked at you, his brown eyes watching you carefully._

  
_“I’m going to be a Jedi, Y/N. Jedi's aren't afraid of anything.” He was scared though, and you could see through him._

  
_“I don't want you to leave, Ben.” You looked at him this time. Your eyes met his and you smiled small._

  
_“I will come back.” He spoke so confidently._

  
_“I know. You wouldn't leave me forever.” You grinned, your pretty face and smile making Ben's heart flutter._

  
_He may have only been 8 years old, but Ben already knew he was going to marry you. He could feel it in his very soul._

  
_You and Ben were connected. Your souls were bound. You always knew how to cheer him up, you knew what to say and when to say it. You comforted him when he cried, you gave him strength and hope._

  
_“I’m going to marry you one day.” Ben spoke, again so confidently._

  
_“That’s so far from now, Ben.” You giggled and leaned into him, your head resting on his shoulder._

  
_“I will. I promise you I will.” He kissed your cheek after, the first time he ever had kissed you._

  
_“I want to marry you too, Ben. You’re my best friend.” He loved you. He loved you._

  
_“I promise I will come back. I promise.”_

  
_You rolled over and looked at the single light in the small cave you hunkered down in._

  
The memory of Ben Solo vowing to come back for you was only overshadowed by your guilt when he ‘died’.

  
You should’ve done more, you could’ve done more. You could've helped him. You could've told his parents that they were being too hard on him.

  
“Its late I know.” Your droid chirped from behind you, it’s small body settled against the rock wall.

  
“I can't sleep. I was thinking about Ben.” The droid chirped again.

  
“We'll leave tomorrow. I promise.” You weren't supposed to be this far from your ship.

  
“I promise I will fix it.” Your droid was chirping steadily making your eyes roll.

  
“I know we are in dangerous territory. But what could I do? I wasn’t going to leave you alone strapped into the ship and I couldn't sleep there.” You were a scavenger of sorts.

  
You were paid to track down whatever they wanted, usually because they hadn't wanted do get their own hands dirty.

  
This trip, saw you trying to find the wreckage of a plane that had gone missing in the area weeks ago. There was a valuable gem on the plane that needed to be found.

  
“I know this is a fools mission but I already took the credits.” Your droid went silent.

  
“You don't need to be so rude.” You felt foolish talking to your droid, but you had no one else to talk to.

  
“I miss Ben. We used to do things like this.” Another wave of guilt hit you. You could’ve done more.

  
“He was my best friend.” You reached out, turning your lantern off.

  
You lay back down on your makeshift cot and placed your hands under your head. The cave you were in was hidden well enough that you shouldn’t have any problems with any wandering souls finding you.

  
They were more likely to find your ship than yourself. Still, you kept your blaster close. If anything had come in, you wanted to be ready.

  
I’m going, I’m going.” You shifted positions, turning onto your side, your hands tucked under your head.

  
This is not what you planned for yourself. You did not want to be a scavenger. You expected that you would be with Ben, married possibly.

  
But Ben was dead. He was gone. He was never coming back. And you were alone.

  
You had left Chandrilla. You couldn't stay there after Ben had died. You couldn't stay on the same planet with his parents, his uncle.

  
You couldn't face them when they had also failed Ben. They pushed too hard, expected too much. They were just as responsible for his death as you were.

  
“I know. I should be sleeping. I just…” You wiped your tears. “I miss him so much. I loved him. I love him.”

  
As you slowly started to sleep, to fall into slumber, a feeling of comfort washed over you, pulling you into a deep sleep.

  
Somewhere, somehow, you would be okay.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He felt you. Even after all these years he felt your presence easier than he felt most. You were connected, your souls bound.

  
Even now, from the Finalizer from a galaxy away he felt you. He felt your grief, your anger. He felt your love. Your love for him. It was still there, your affection for him was still there.

  
As kids, you protected him when you could. You stood up for him against those who called him weak.  
You called him strong, you knew he was strong.

  
You called him powerful. You knew he was powerful. Your devotion for him had never waned. Even now.

  
“Dandoran.” That’s where you were.

“Supreme Leader, sir?” Kylo turned and faced General Hux, his face controlled.

  
“We are going to Dandoran. Get us there tomorrow.” He gave him orders, explicit orders.

  
“Yes sir.” He turned on his heel and left the bridge of the ship. He had waited long enough. He was going to take what was rightfully his.

  
*.*.*

  
It hadn't taken long for you to find the wreckage, and even longer to find the gem. It was easy to locate, tucked inside the pilot’s hidden pocket, almost as if he was trying to take it for himself.

  
“Do you want to stay here?” Your droid chirped in response.

  
“Well I know its dangerous. It wouldn't be profitable if it wasn’t dangerous. Besides, the hardest part is over.” You lied. The hardest part would be returning the gem without the slimy bastard trying to get you to fuck him.

  
“So you’re staying?” you shrugged and started walking. When you heard a shrill chirp from your droid, you stopped and faced him.

  
“Come on then. I want to get off this planet quickly.” You tapped the pocket that had the valuable gem, triple checking to make sure it was indeed there.

  
“Well how else am I supposed to survive?” Your droid whistled low.

  
“I’m not the type of woman to marry dignitaries. Besides, they all want royal women or ambassadors.” Not scavengers.

  
“Because I know.” If anyone could see you, they’d think you were crazy for talking to a droid. But as it stood, the droid was your only friend right now.

  
“We're here.” You stood on the outskirts of the seedy city, glaring at the sight of it.

  
You hated coming here, but it was your job. It was how you earned your money. And without money, you would have to resort to prostitution. Or slavery.

  
“Stay close.” You pulled your hood over your head and fingered the handle of your blaster.

  
There were far more aliens in the city than humans, and that could spell disaster for you. If you were not careful, if you let your guard down, you could wind up in big shit.

  
As you made your way through the city toward the club, you felt your hair on the back of your neck stand up. Someone or something was watching you.

  
“Quickly. Let’s go.” You picked up your pace, moving around aliens and weaving in out of the crowds.

  
“I just felt it. Someone was watching us.” You shuddered to think of what horrid creature could be watching you.

  
“Let’s get this over with.”

  
*.*.*

  
The whole planet was filth. Not the scenery, but the people. Smugglers, bandits, scum.

  
The whole place would be wiped out. They would sweep through the largest city on the planet.

  
They would send down squads to start creating chaos, killing the scum. Kylo would join them though his purpose was solely to find you.

  
He knew you were down there. He knew you were risking your life for food. And he was going to change that. It would end today.

  
He would find you and he would take you. You would no longer scavenge, deal with the likes of these crime lords.

  
“General send squads down to start cleaning up the city. I want them all dead.” There were no innocents here, no one that didn't deserve to die.

  
“And the girl?” Kylo clenched his fists as he felt your fear.

  
“She is mine. We will not leave without her.” He turned and left the bridge, his lightsaber hanging off his hip.

  
He knew the General would see to his demands, he wasn't stupid. He was arrogant but he was not stupid.

  
He walked with nurseries intent to the hanger. Everyone who could had moved out of his way as he reached a two man plane.

  
“I will be back.” He opened the hatch and got inside, quickly powering on the fast little plane.  
He would not return without you.

  
*.*.*

  
“I have done what you asked.” You sat in front of the disgusting green alien, hyper aware of his wandering 4 arms.

  
“You could be rich.” You scoffed and leaned forward, your hands resting on your knees.

  
“I won't become your whore.” The alien reached out with his 3rd arm, his two fingered hand resting on your thigh.

  
“You could be dripping in jewels. All you need is to submit to me.” You shoved his hand off you thigh and stood, your face contorted in anger.

  
“I’d rather be eaten alive.” You snatched the rest of the credit coins you were owed and shoved them in your pocket.

  
“I have lost my patience girl.” You felt the same hand you had pushed off, grab your arm.

  
You were pulled back, stumbling and you fell into his large, odorous lap. “I will have you.”

  
His first two sets of arms held you down, the laughter of his associates making your stomach churn. “I have been patient enough.”

  
His third arm started to lift your shirt, his two fingers prodding your skin. “you will be my favourite whore.”

  
You squirmed in his lap, trying to reach for your blaster. You could feel the handle of it on your fingertips, but you had fallen short.

  
“it’s the First Order!” the door swung open and a slew of storm troopers moved into the club, their weapons drawn.

  
The alien who held you threw you to the side. You landed harshly on the stone floor, and when the firing had began, you dove behind the bar.

  
“D901!” you called for your droid, the chirping coming closer.

  
“We have to get out of here!” your droid started moving out the back way, and on your hands and knees, you followed.

  
“I don't know what the order is doing here but it’s not good. This is not good at all.” As you followed your droid back outside, you felt the weight of a familiar, yet not familiar presence.

  
Just keep going.” You stood when you reached the outside, your eyes seeing the chaos that befell the wretched city.

  
“Holy shit.” It seemed like the First Order had only just begun their attack, but you could already see that they had wiped out a good majority of the scum here.

  
“We need to leave.” You were kicking yourself for standing in the middle of the chaos, while strong troopers were killing everything in sight.

  
“What do you mean you’re not leaving? Are you crazy?! We’re going to get killed!”

  
“D901 we are leaving now!” you pushed s button on the top of the droids head, and angry hiss coming from him.

  
“We're leaving.” You turned on your heel and froze.

  
An entire squad of storm trooper stood behind you with their guns pointed at you. “we were just leaving…” you put your hands up and started walking backwards.

  
“We found her Supreme Leader.” You felt a hand on your hip, and arm encircling your waist.

  
“Kill the rest.” The arm that encircled your waist tightened, and then you felt a hand on the back of your neck.

  
“I swear to the Maker I am not with them. I wa system doing a job.” The hand on the back of your neck shifted and then you collapsed, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Show me again.” You were eager, you wanted to see him doing it again, moving things with his mind, being able to influence those with a weak intuition._

  
_“You never grow tired of this, do you?” He was older now. He had started to grow into his own._

  
_His black slightly curly hair was longer, his deep brown eyes angrier. But to you, he was still Ben Solo. And you loved Ben Solo._

  
_“Please Ben. Please?” You leaned in, your arms reaching for his. You put and bat your eyelashes at him, something he always fell for._

  
_“Fine. But this is the last time.” He stood and set his lightsaber down on the desk away from where you were both sitting._

  
_You watched with wonder, amazement as he focused. The lightsaber came flying toward him, Ben grabbing it fluidly._

  
_“That is amazing. Simply amazing.” You rest your chin in your hand, smiling fondly._

  
_“I love you.” He stopped and looked at you, his brown eyes wide._

  
_“You what?” You stood and walked toward him._

  
_He was just over 14, the anger in him growing. He was told he wasn't good enough, wasn't learning fast enough._

  
_“I love you.” This would be the last time he would come home to visit. This would be the start of the end for Ben Solo, you just didn't know that._

  
_“I do. I love you Ben Solo.” You stood and walked toward him, your hands grabbing his._

  
_“I know we're young and I know we don't know what love is-" he dropped his lightsaber and pulled you toward him. He kissed you, albeit sloppily and in a youthful way._

  
_When he pulled back, he wove his fingers through your hair. He looked down at you, his height already making you feel tiny._

  
_“I am going to marry you. One day, I will. I vow I will marry you.” He kissed you again, for the last time._

  
_He pulled away and grabbed his lightsaber which had fallen. He hooked it into the belt around his waist, and looked at you sadly._

  
_“I have to go. I have to go back.”_

  
_You stepped in front of him and cupped his cheeks._

_“You are stronger than you think, Ben. You are powerful. Don't listen to them when they call you weak or tell you that you aren’t good enough. You are. You are good. You are powerful.”_

  
_He pulled you in for another kiss, holding on to you like you were his lifeline._

  
_“Ben! We have to go!” the sound of his mother and father calling him made you pull away._

  
_“I love you, Ben. Don't forget that. I’ll always love you.”_

  
_“A sentimental moment for a child.” you heard a deep voice calling from the dark._

  
You sat up and groaned, your head pounding. You could hardly see anything, let alone the stranger who was speaking to you.

  
“Your feelings for the boy never faded.” You frowned and pulled your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around them.

  
“Who are you?” you could hear the voice, but couldn’t see him.

  
“You believed in him, never doubted him. You knew he would become powerful.” Chills ran down your spine.

  
“He died. There is no more Ben Solo.” You test your chin on your knees, feeling the loss of your best friend, the one you loved wholly.

  
“Ben Solo is dead. Why do you have feelings for a ghost?” You could hear whoever was speaking move in the shadows.

  
“I will always love Ben. Just because he died doesn’t mean I won't stop loving him.” You felt tears pricking you eyes, your heart near the point of breaking.

  
“They were so cruel to him. They were horrible. They told him he was weak, they told him he wasn’t good enough.” You wiped your tears. You didn't even know why you were speaking about him.

  
“They pushed too hard, wanted too much too quickly.” You sniffled, feeling the cold seeping through your bones.

  
“You defended him. You believed in him.” The shadow moved again, shuffled.

  
“He vowed he would come back. When I heard about what happened at the jedi temple…” You sniffled again.

  
“I was broken. I was…they said he was killed. They said he was struck down. I couldn't believe it.” The memory still haunted you, still gave you nightmares.

  
“And you still love him.”

  
“Where am I? Who are you? What happened on Dandoran?” The man in questions stepped out of the shadows.

  
“You are on the Finalizer.” Your head snapped in the direction of the voice, barely able to make out his features.

  
He may have been out of the shadows, but the dimly lit room did nothing for your visibility.

  
“What happened on Dandoran?” Your voice shook.

  
“They’re slaughtered.” You thought about the slimy alien who worked for occasionally and his four arms.

  
“I destroyed him.” The anger that radiated from the shadow, pure hatred should’ve made you recoil, but it did the opposite.

  
It caused you a surprising amount of warmth to spread through you.

  
“Why? What did he do to you?” The question you asked was met with rage.

  
“He touched what didn't belong to him. He touched what was mine.” He strode toward you, finally giving you a clear look at him.

  
“He thought he could possess something that was already owned." Maker, what was wrong with you? You were getting turned on by this.

  
You heard him inhale sharply and when you looked at him, really looked at him, you moved positions, and slowly stood.

  
“Ben?” your voice shook, you couldn’t believe your eyes. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. “You’re alive?”

  
“Ben Solo is dead.” He stalked towards you, his hands clenched.

  
“But you're…”

  
“I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order.” He spoke with pride, immense pride.

  
You stepped back as he stepped forward. You fell back on the cot you had been laying on, your knees pulled up to your chest.

  
“I killed Ben Solo. He is dead. Kylo Ren lives.” He held out his hand and you feared he would strike you.

  
“You’re shaking.” Instead, he cupped your cheek.

“You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you.”

  
“Why am I here? What do you want with me?” your voice shook, your heart best erratically.

  
“I made a vow when I was younger. I promised I would come back for you.” He stroked your cheek with his thumb.

  
“But you’re not-"

  
“You are mine. You have always been mine.” He grabbed your wrists and pulled you flush against him.

  
“I own you. You belong to me.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

He watched you. He watched you as you slept. You looked so peaceful while you lay in his bed.

  
There was nothing separating you now. You were here, you were his and he would not let you go. Not now.

  
He raised his hand, using the force to see everything that was in your mind. You were dreaming of him, of when you were children.

  
He lowered his hand to your hair, smoothing your long locks. He had dreamt of this for far too long, of having you in his bed.

  
Possessing your heart, body, soul, mind. He had dreamt of having you in every single way and now he had.

  
Now you were his.

  
“I never forgot about you. I never forgot my vow.” His hand dipped lower.

  
He started stroking your cheek, his gloved hand dancing on your skin. You twitched and moved in your sleep but you didn't wake. He made sure of that.   
He traced your jaw line, exploring every inch of skin that was exposed. He would never grow tired of touching you, never grow tired of having you by his side.

  
“You will become my wife. I will protect you, I will give you anything you could hope for. You will want for nothing.” He stood as he felt the approach of the general and the captain.

  
He would leave you for now to sleep, promising he would not leave you for long.

  
Before he left you in his chambers, he bent down and placed a soft kiss to your forehead. “You’re home my love.”

  
*.*.*

  
You dreamt of Ben, you often dreamt of Ben. But the realization that Ben was not actually dead, but rather had become someone else was hard to accept.

  
You had gone years thinking Ben was dead, that the love of your life was dead. You had accepted it, accepted his death, but you never stopped loving him.

  
You just didn't know what to think. Ben was now Kylo, and Kylo had done what he always said he was going to do.

  
He said he was going to he powerful and you believed him. You knew he could do it, you just didn't think he had become a member of the First Order.   
You rolled over and frowned, your eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

  
The room you were in was far larger than any room you had slept in before. Everything about the room was luxurious, even the bed you were laying on itself.   
While you were looking around the room, your eyes landed on the sight of a very familiar droid sitting in the corner.

  
“D901.” You got out of the plush bed and made your way to your favourite droid. You kneeled in front of your droid, touching the metal softly.

  
The droid was powered down, though it hadn't looked to be in bad shape. And considering everything that had happened, it was a relief.

  
“I thought I lost you little droid.” You were pleased to see your little droid friend. You had never wanted to leave him behind.

  
You won your little droid while playing Sabacc. You had barely won, but you won. And in winning Sabacc, you won the droid.

  
The droid had become your only friend in the world, it seemed, and you loved the little sarcastic droid.

  
“It needs repairs.” You turned your head, looking at Kylo over your shoulder.

  
You hadn't even heard him come in, let alone make his way to the bed.

  
You turned back to D901, your hand falling from the top of his head. You stood slowly, looking down at your droid friend.

  
“You haven't slept.” You heard Kylo moving and then you felt his hands on your arms.

  
“I have.”

  
“You forget that I can tell when you’re lying.” He moved your hair to one side, exposing the left side of your neck.

  
“What are you going to do with me, Kylo?” You spoke quietly, fearfully.

  
“Do you think I would hurt you?” feeling his breath against your exposed neck sent a pleasant shiver down your spine.

  
“I don’t know.” You answered honestly. You truly didn't know what he would do to you, with you.

  
“You are the only one who believed in me little dove.” He pulled the collar of your shirt down exposing your shoulder.

  
He leaned down and placed a single kiss to your shoulder, his lips lingering. Naturally and without thinking, you angled your head, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

  
“Even after all these years, you are easy to read. I can feel every emotion, hear every thought.” His left hand came to rest on your stomach, his fingers spreading.

  
“You always could.” A shriek left your mouth as he swept you into his arms, holding you tightly against him.

  
“You will sleep.” He walked toward the bed and set you down.

  
“I can't sleep. I have-" he captured your lips in a kiss, his hand weaving into your hair.

  
“I will be here. Nothing will happen to you while I am here.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo Ren kept you tight against him all night. He kept you as close to him as you could be, his arm possessively wrapped around you.

  
You were tucked into him, your head on his shoulder. He kept your nightmares at bay, kept you sleeping peacefully.

  
He had yet to sleep himself, but he didn't think he would. At least not tonight. He didn't want to close his eyes for fear that you would slip from him like mist falling through his hands.

  
Instead he chose to watch you as you slept, watch your chest rise and fall. He would enjoy this moment, the first night you are together.

  
When you moved to curl tighter into his side, he moved his arm from your waist to your shoulders. He leaned in and brushed his nose against your head, breathing in everything that was you.

  
“You are everything.” He spoke quietly, fearing that he would wake you.

“you are everything to me.”

  
*.*.*

  
You woke up alone. You had almost thought it was all a dream, you expected to wake up on that hell hole cold and hungry.

  
You thought maybe you had finally gone crazy, you had finally slipped into madness driven by guilt.  
When you sat up, looked around and realized that you were in a lavish room, a large and lavish room, you knew it was no dream.

  
You were here, Kylo Ren and taken you. You were on the Finalizer, in Kylo Ren's bed, in his room.

  
And he was Supreme Leader. He was the leader of the First Order, the end all be all of the First Order.  
He saved you. He saved you from the hellhole called Dandoran. He saved you from being a scavenger, he saved you from being made a whore.

  
Your childhood friend, your best friend, the person you loved for your whole life had saved you. He hadn't come back to Chandrilla, but he still came for you.

  
_I will act on my vow. I will do what I promised._

  
His voice echoed in your mind, his deep baritone voice sending pleasant shivers down your spine.  
You squirmed on the bed, the apex between your thighs becoming hot, wet.

  
You lay back on the bed and closed your eyes. You spread your legs and trailed your hand down your chest and stomach, toward your clit.

  
“Kylo…” You placed your fingers against the fold of your cunt, becoming overwhelmed by emotion.  
Pleasure yourself.

  
You pushed two finger inside your cunt, gasping and moaning at the feeling on anything inside your slick heat.

  
“Kylo…”

  
_Supreme Leader. Say it_

  
You started fucking yourself with your left hand, your right pawing at your breast. You arched your back, feeling the pleasure building slow.

  
“Supreme leader…” You bit your bottom lip.

  
You pinched your nipple in your right hand, whining and moaning Kylo’s praises even though he wasn’t here.

  
“Supreme Leader Kylo…” You added another finger into your slick cunt, your other hand falling from your breast to grab at the sheets.

  
You pictured him here. You pictured his fingers deep inside you, bringing you pleasure. You pictured his hand grabbing your breast, his lips on your neck.

  
You pictured him trailing his lips down your stomach. You imagined him kissing and nipping the inside of your thighs before flicking his tongue against your hard clit.

  
You moaned wantonly, your fingers moving faster as they filled you. You writhed in pleasure, the hot ball of heat ready to explode.

  
_Moan my name. Let them all hear you_.

  
You couldn't take it much longer. You were going to cum to the image of Kylo Ren taking control of you.

  
“Kylo…” You gasped and clamped your legs shut, your cunt squeezing your fingers, your orgasm so close. You took a deep breath and added yet another finger, pushing yourself over the edge.

  
_Moan my name_

  
“Supreme leader!” you writhed on the bed, gasping and moaning his title, cumming hard on your fingers, soaking your thighs and the bed.

 

_Good girl._

  
*.*.*

  
You were trouble in the best damn way. He had almost forgotten how much trouble you loved to get into, until he felt your desire.

  
It hit him like a wave, crashing into him. He was supposed to be in a meeting with General Hux, captain Phasma, and a few select officers, but the moment he felt your desire, he became distracted.

  
He focused on you, he left your desire peaking, and then he felt, through your connection, that you had starting touching yourself.

  
_Pleasure yourself_.

  
He shifted on the throne he sat on, his own needs making his cock grow hard. He leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

  
_Supreme Leader. Say it_.

  
When he heard your wanton moan, doing exactly what he said, his eyes darkened and he became drunk with his own lust.

  
“Supreme Leader?” he stood and addressed the officers in the room, growling out his orders.

  
“Get out. Now.” He raised his hand, the doors flying open. “Out. Now!”

  
He could hear your moans and whines echoing in his mind, his cock twitching from the need tone touched.  
When he was alone again, the doors flew shut. Kylo sat back down on his throne, his hand fiddling with the belt on his pants as he tried to pull his hard cock out of his pants.

  
He gripped his cock in his hand, working his hand against his hardened flesh. He saw your fantasy, saw what you wished he was doing.

  
Kylo groaned and rest his head against the back of the throne, his own pleasure matching your own.  
Moan my name. Let them all hear you.

  
He gripped his cock tighter, driven by the way you were moaning his name, following his every order.  
He felt you reaching your peak just as he was. Your desire was fueling his. You wanted him as much as he wanted you.

  
_Moan my name_.

  
He heard it. He heard the moment you fell apart, your name falling from his lips like worship meant just for him.

  
Kylo grunted as he reached his own orgasm, his cum shooting from the head of his cock.

  
He leaned back against the throne, feeling your euphoria through the force.

  
_Good girl._

  
“Fuck…” he took a deep breath, his hand falling from his length. “Good girl.”

 

 


End file.
